Succulent Devil
by killerofthesky
Summary: Something went wrong during the ministry rescue mission, and now Harry's in the hands of a madman. Let the corruption of the Golden Boy commence.  Tent first chapter, but none after  Threesome - VoldiexHPxSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character or places from Harry Potter. Those belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

Summary: During the rescue mission at the ministry, something goes horribly wrong for Harry Potter, and now, he's in the hands of a madman.

Warnings: anal, slash, dub-con, tent, bond, voyeur, and kinda shota (he's 15 in this)

* * *

Harry groaned as he slowly gained consciousness. The last thing he could remember was chasing after Bellatrix in the Ministry of Magic. He froze as he remembered Sirius death, and a tearful sob ripped itself from his throat. "It seems you are finally awake. Perhaps I should put less power in my stunning spells," a cold voice said from above. Harry's eyes flew open, but without his glasses, everything was blurry. "Good morning, Potter."

"Who…" Harry tried to get away from the voice, but found himself unable to move. "What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" he demanded. He heard a dark chuckle, and he saw a blurry shape move closer.

"Don't you remember me, Potter?" A pale face loomed before him, but it was still too blurry for him to make out the details. "Perhaps I should remind you." A hand brushed against the fringe of Harry's hair and fingers tapped against his scar. He screamed as pain flared in his body. He immediately knew who this man was: Voldemort. "Do you remember now, Potter?" Voldemort sneered.

Harry remembered chasing Bellatrix into the floo-ports. She'd escaped into one of the fireplaces, her insane smile taunting him through the green flames. Then, he had heard the laughter behind him, and he'd turned to see Voldemort standing with his wand raised. Before Harry could react, he'd been hit with a stunner and knew no more. He glared up at the man as the memories replayed in his head.

"Dumbledore didn't arrive in time, I'm afraid," Voldemort chuckled. "And now, I have his little weapon, his little Golden Potter."

"Bastard," Harry snarled. Voldemort seemed to ignore him, and he heard the swish of robes as the other moved away. "Why haven't you just killed me?"

"What fun would that be?" Voldemort grinned as he reentered Harry's field of vision. He muttered something and suddenly, Harry's vision cleared and he was left staring at a man unlike the Voldemort he'd seen resurrected a year before. The man looked like a slightly older version of the Tom Riddle who'd appeared from the journal in Harry's second year. Voldemort must have seen his surprise, because he smirked. "Severus is rather handy, don't you agree, Potter? I have his potions to thank for my restored body." He turned toward something that Harry hadn't seen in the corner. There, a small clump of vines rested against the wall. "But my pretty face isn't why I restored your vision, Potter. I want you to see what I have in store for you."

"Is that…Devil's Snare?" Harry asked shakily. Voldemort was going to strangle him with a plant? That seemed rather weird, even for Voldemort.

"It seems you aren't entirely without a brain, Potter," Voldemort smirked. "This is Succulent Devil, a cousin of Devil's Snare. It has a rather…interesting talent." He trailed his fingers over one of the longer vines. The vine shot out and captured his wrist, only releasing him when Voldemort tapped the vine with his wand. "It can be controlled to do whatever I please." Harry stared at the plant with dread. Voldemort twitched his wand and the plant began to grow, its vines trailing toward Harry.

"I'll even give you a fighting chance," Voldemort said as he released the full-body bind on Harry. But before Harry could get feeling back in his legs, the vines had already ensnared his ankles. "Or not," Voldemort chuckled. Harry clawed at the vines as they climbed up his legs. His eyes widened when several vines began to travel up his pant leg. "Oh, you are in a predicament, aren't you, Potter?" Voldemort smirked.

"Stupid vines!" Harry hissed. He tried to kick the vines out of his pants, but the vines only increased their pressure until his legs were spread apart and immobile. His eyes widened as the vines caressed his inner thighs and he began frantically clawing at the vines holding his legs. Voldemort snorted and the vines encircled Harry's wrists, pulling his arms above his head. Harry struggled harder as the vines slowly circled his thighs, forcing them further apart. "Bloody bastard!" Harry shouted as the vines held him as immobile as the full-body bind.

"If you want me to stop, beg for it," Voldemort smirked at the bound Golden Boy.

"Never," Harry snarled. When Voldemort's smirk only grew bigger, Harry wondered if he'd made a terrible mistake. As the first tendrils of the vine slid across his cock, his eyes snapped to his crotch. "No," he shook his head in horror. "No!" He jerked as the vines wrapped around his cock and squeezed rhythmically. He could feel himself harden, and he renewed his fight to escape the vines. He clenched his jaw and glared at Voldemort. "You're sick!"

"I'm not the one getting off from a plant, Potter," Voldemort reminded him. The Dark Lord smirked as Harry tensed and his eyes widened almost comically. If the Gryffindor had been struggling before, it was nothing compared to the fight he put up as the plant moved along his arse.

"Bloody hell!" Harry hissed as the vine wedged between his cheeks and nudged against his entrance. "No!" he snapped. "You can't!" He felt other vines trailing up his spine and lifting him into s standing position. His legs were once again jerked apart as he struggled to close them. Voldemort stood a few feet from the struggling Gryffindor. "You can't do this to me!" Harry shouted as the vines on his ass began to enter him.

"Oh yes I can, Potter. Unless you want to beg me to stop," Voldemort grinned. When Harry only grit his teeth and shook his head frantically, Voldemort smirked. He twirled his wand as he stared at the writhing boy-who-lived. "However, it's not interesting if I can't see what's happening to you." He pointed the wand at Harry and whispered the spell. Harry felt his clothes shred and fall off, and he could only stare in horror at his reddened cock being pumped by the vine. "It seems you're enjoying yourself, Potter."

"Go to hell, you….AHHH!" Harry screamed as the vine forcibly stabbed into him. The vine twisted and nudged against his prostate, making his eyes glaze over. The vines encircled his chest, twisting and pulling at his nipples, making him cry out again. "Stop this," he panted. More vines joined the ones fucking him, and he screamed at the painful stretch. "Bastard!" Harry glared at Voldemort through the tears leaking from his eyes.

"It seems you are harder to break than I thought," Voldemort mused. "No matter." He leaned close and stared into the glazed emerald eyes. "I'll see how you're feeling tomorrow morning. Have fun." He laughed at the horrified expression on Harry's face as he walked out of the cell. Harry's shouts of pain and pleasure followed Voldemort out of the dungeon.

Harry let out a small whimper as the vines began to move faster and with more force. The vines continually stroked his prostate, making him dizzy with need. The vines around the base of his cock tightened as he felt himself reaching climax, denying him release. "No, please," he whispered. The vines on his chest pulled sharply at his nipples, making him gasp. Then, the vines seemed to change tactics, stroking gently against his skin. Still, the forceful thrusting against his prostrate continued, and he sobbed brokenly as his release was continually denied. "Merlin…please…" he cried.

The vine began to thrust more shallowly, barely brushing against his prostate. Harry shamelessly tried to thrust back onto the vine, trying to keep the contact, but the other vines held him still. He was so focused on trying to regain the previous pleasure that he didn't notice that the vine around the base of his cock had slowly retreated. Suddenly, the vines fucking him returned with a powerful forward thrust directed at his prostate. He screamed and came on the dungeon floor. As he came down from his organism, he realized that the vines were still within him. "What…?" he gasped as the vines began to move again. He shuddered and struggled uselessly. The vines held him tightly and he felt his erection returning. It was going to be a long night.

\\/

Voldemort vanished the image from the mirror and smirked as he picked up the glass of fire whiskey beside him. "That vine was a wonderful idea, Severus. Wherever did you find a living specimen?" he turned to the potion's master.

Severus smirked and held up his own glass. "Professor Sprout will no doubt be wondering where it went by tomorrow morning."

* * *

A/N: Please Review. Critiques are welcome, but no flames, please. May consider a second chapter if I get reviews for more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I should mention this now. I'm not a terribly fast writer, and stories can anywhere from a day to 3 months to update. The reviews help spur the creative process, though. Which leads me to thanking every reviewer for their comments, and their patience as I wrote this second chapter.

Now, on with the story!

Warnings: oral, caning, dub-con, potion-influence, bondage, general-snarkyness

* * *

Harry didn't stir when the dungeon door swung open. The vines still held him aloft, but they remained immobile, save for the twitching of the leaves as Harry's breath ghosted over them. Voldemort could smell the sweat and sex in the air, and his hand moved to banish the smell and any evidence of Harry's pleasure. He took in the sleeping face of his captive. It sickened him, how little of the night's activities had effected the peaceful face of the boy. He gave a swift jerk of his hand, and the vines dispersed, dropping their captive to the ground. Harry gave a shout of surprise, as he was forced awake.

"Potter," Voldemort drawled. "I have heard you enjoyed your torture far more than I expected. My guards tell me they heard your impassioned cries until late yesterday afternoon." He saw the boy's cheeks flare with color, and he smirked.

"I always knew you were a whore, just like your father," Severus stated as he sauntered into the room. Harry's face was aflame with the fury of his blushing, and he moved to stand. His legs gave out as he tried to put weight on them. He could suddenly feel the pins and needles as his legs regained circulation. As he lay on the cold, stone floor, he realized he could do little more than stare up at his tormentors. He made an effort to cover his genitals, however futile it was.

"My father wasn't a whore," Harry snapped. His voice was hoarse and his throat ached from the screams he'd given the night before. Severus only smirked at him. "Why are you helping Voldemort?" Harry demanded when the silence stretched on. "Dumbledore…"

"Doesn't care for anyone. He only uses them for the 'Greater Good'," Voldemort sneered. He flicked his wand toward Harry. "Incarcerous." The ropes bound his hands and feet before he could even think to dodge them. Harry squirmed at the calculating look the two men shared; the only movement he could manage was an awkward squirming on the floor, which only earned him snickering from his two captors. "Now, Potter, you're only making this worse on yourself by trying to escape," Voldemort smirked.

"How can there be anything worse than raping me with a bloody plant?" Harry shouted. "The prophecy means you want me dead, right? Fine! You've already taken my dignity, you might as well take my life, too."

"Must you be so morbid, Potter?" Voldemort would have rolled his eyes if the gesture weren't so juvenile. "I have not mentioned killing you, not once the entire time you've been my captive. No, what I want is your compliance."

"What?" Harry stared at him with fear lacing his wide green eyes.

"Compliance, Potter. I am certain that know-it-all Granger has used larger words than that," Severus taunted. "However, I also know you are, perhaps, slower than most, so I will spell it out for you. We want you willing to serve us, to serve in whatever way we choose."

"You're insane!" Harry hissed. "I'd never turn my back on my friends!" Severus stared at him for a moment before throwing his head back and giving a harsh bark of laughter. The laugh ended as abruptly as it began.

"Your friends, Potter? They've declared you a traitor," Severus hissed. "You are accused of trying to lure the entire Order of the Phoenix to their deaths. No one is coming to save you." Harry stared at him, disbelief evident in his eyes. "I don't think he'll be compliant," Snape commented.

"I didn't expect him to break immediately," Voldemort snorted. He moved to kneel beside Harry. "Besides, I always like a little fire in my toys," he mused. His hand combed through Harry's unruly locks, and Harry shifted, his teeth snapping at Voldemort's exposed wrist. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling at the soft curls, and Voldemort pulled him up by the hold on his head until he was in a kneeling position. "So far, I have played nice, Potter. If you continue your little rebellions, I will not be so inclined. Trust me when I say, the vines will seem like nothing compared to what I could do to you."

"Get sucked by a dementor," Harry growled. Voldemort's eyes flashed a brilliant scarlet, and Harry found himself on the ground, a bruise forming on the punch to his cheek. He didn't have time to reflect on it when a hissed "Crucio" hit him and his entire world narrowed to the pain wracking his body. The spell lifted abruptly, and through squinted eyes, Harry saw Severus place a hand on Voldemort's wrist and pull a vial from his robes. At a nod from Voldemort, Severus advanced, uncorking the vial and forcing its contents down Harry's throat.

"Had you behaved with an ounce of civility, this measure would not be necessary," Voldemort sneered. "The potion will take effect quickly, and then, you will beg us to help you, Potter."

"I will never beg," Harry said simply. His muscles still twitched from the Cruciatus, and he could taste the potion's residue on the back of his tongue. Voldemort only smirked as he swept from the room, leaving Severus to stand guard. The stoic man leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, and an air of indifference on his features. "What was that potion?" Harry snapped at him.

"It is already taking effect," Severus observed. He nodded his head toward Harry's groin, which twitched under his gaze. "Are you feeling… warm, Potter?"

"No," Harry grimaced. "This floor is bloody cold. Why the hell would I be…warm?" his voice drifted off on the last word as his eyes flickered shut and he groaned. He was panting by the time Severus moved from the wall. "A love potion?" Harry said heatedly. "That's your ultimate plan?"

"Hardly," Voldemort said as he returned to the room. His dark hair was pulled back in a small ponytail and his eyes glinted as he pulled a few items from his pocket. As he placed the first item on the ground, it grew to be a replica of a medieval stockade. He flicked his wrist, causing a thin, wooden rod to form from the second item. "A love potion is a silly fantasy of little girls. What is currently causing you to pant and moan like a two-sickle whore is a Lust Potion. Completely different concept." He glanced at Harry, who simply moaned as his eyes raked over the teen's writhing form. He placed a third item near the stockade, and it spread to form a set of manacles. "Potter, quit squirming," he hissed, lacing the words with a silent Immobulus charm.

Harry was frozen, and while he could feel the two men moving him into position in the stockade and manacles, he could do nothing about it. At least the ropes that had been cutting into his wrists were gone, he thought wearily. Strangely, the men seemed to be taking the utmost care with his body as they moved him, and the gentle touches against his skin only fueled the potion coursing through his veins. As the top was snapped in place on the stockade, something dark covered his eyes, silk from the feel of the cloth. A whispered spell muffled the noise around him, and the feel of the hands moving his legs into position was intensified.

"He's ready," Voldemort smirked as he twirled the wooden rod. Severus nodded as he placed a wooden stand under Harry's waist, forcing his hips and ass up. He moved aside, shrugging off his outer cloak as Voldemort raised the temperature in the room a few degrees. He leaned against the wall and watched as Voldemort smoothed his hand over Harry's ass, and the teen gave a shaky moan. Releasing the binding charm, Voldemort brought the rod down across Harry's ass.

The scream that reverberated against the walls was music to Voldemort's ears. He noticed Severus shift to have a better view of the welt forming on Harry's ass, and he grinned over his shoulder. "Would you like a turn?" he asked as he brought the rod down again. Harry cried out, shifting his hips away from the painful sting. Severus shook his head and his eyes said he would rather watch than expend energy punishing Harry. Voldemort nodded and continued to form welts on Harry's ass until it looked like a perverse game of pick-up-sticks. Tears leaked from beneath the blind-fold, and Harry's cries had turned into broken pleas for him to stop.

With the potion controlling him, he still felt a burn of arousal, despite the pain radiating in heated waves from his ass and upper thighs. It was a confusing mixture of pain-pleasure than drove him to tears, his body succumbing to the intense feel of everything around him. He felt a breeze cool the tears on his cheeks as someone's robes disturbed the air, and he smelled a faint hint of cologne and herbs. Fingers moved in his hair, and the blindfold dropped to reveal Severus kneeling before him. Sound flooded his ears as Severus's fingers skimmed over them. "If you want him to stop, you must do something for us," he said simply. Harry didn't like the glint that shown in the man's eyes. A light tapping of the rod on his ass made the welts flare in pain once more. "It's a simple choice, Potter," Severus growled. "You comply to a simple command, or we turn your ass into bloody pulp."

"No, no more," Harry whispered. Voldemort smirked and lightly tapped the welts again, making him whimper in pain. The rod suddenly moved between his legs, tapping his balls and sliding down the length of his cock. "Augh," he cried. "No, please." His head drooped and he tried to close his legs to hide the erection that had stayed half-hard even through the pain.

"Will you do as we ask?" Severus asked. Harry raised his head, and his tear-reddened green eyes told Severus everything he needed to know. He nodded to Voldemort, and the stockade, manacles, and stand dissolved, letting Harry fall into Severus waiting arms. He clung to the man's shirt as a hand found his erection. "Kneel," Severus growled in his ear. Harry slid from his hold, kneeling, then letting out a small hiss when his feet brushed the welts on his ass.

"_Severus needs to loosen up, doesn't he_?" Voldemort hissed into his ear. Harry nodded, hoping it was the right answer. "_He has the power to make your next…session less painful… if he is pleased with your performance_." He reached up and held Harry's chin while he licked his cheek. Harry expected his scar to flare in pain, but a piercing pleasure speared through him. "_Yes, I have the power to make this so much better for you. All you have to do is give Severus pleasure_." He turned Harry's head to the bulge in Severus's pants. His eyes flicked to Severus's face, and he instantly regretted it when their eyes locked. The dark-eyes were burning with a hunger that made Harry want to hide behind Voldemort. "_Now, Potter_," Voldemort hissed in his ear. "_Before he loses his patience_."

Harry leaned forward and began to undo the buttons on Severus's slacks. Voldemort's hands never left him, and one pinched his right nipple as he slid the zipper down. He shuddered and bent his head, trying to ignore the situation around him. Slender, but strong, fingers forced his head back up and Voldemort clicked his tongue in disapproval. Harry whimpered and pulled Severus slacks from his narrow hips, and traced his hand over the bulge that had already created a damp spot on Severus's briefs. With shaking hands, he tugged on the elastic band, pulling it up and over the hard cock that jutted from a light dusting of black curls. He heard a soft sigh emit from Severus's lips as he tugged the briefs down to join Severus's slacks.

"_Touch him_," Voldemort whispered into his ear. The hissing seemed to be one of Severus's weaknesses, as his cock twitched in interest. A hand on his back prodded Harry forward, and he curled his hand around the hard shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze. Severus groaned softly, and his hands clenched at his side. "_That's it_," Voldemort hissed softly. His fingers toyed with Harry's nipple again, and the teen gave a small moan. "_Take him in your mouth_," the order was hissed intently, and Harry's eyes faltered shut as the cock in his hand twitched, the vein standing out under his thumb.

Harry straightened and leaned forward, his eyes squeezed shut as he opened his mouth and licked up the pearl of precum that crowned the head. A shiver went down his spine at the taste, and he opened his mouth wider, suckling on the head. "_You can do better than that_," Voldemort's voice drifted into his ear. He felt a hand tangle in his hair, and opened his eyes to see Severus staring down at him with heated, black eyes. The hand pressed him forward, and after a moment of suppressing his gag reflex, he continued to take more of Severus's cock until his nose brushed the soft curls at its base. Severus held him there, and a taunting hiss hit his hear. "_If he keeps you there for long, you'll suffocate on his cock_." His eyes widened and he looked fearfully up into Severus's dark eyes.

Harry's throat fluttered as he pressed against Severus's thighs, fighting for air. "_No biting_," Voldemort warned. "_Or we'll double your punishment_." His hand traced the welts, even as Harry's eyes welled up with tears once more. Severus released Harry's head and he reeled back with a gasp, choking on the air as he fought to fill his lungs. "_Good boy, Harry_," Voldemort soothed him with a gentle caress of his stomach. "_But you aren't done_." Harry turned wide, unbelieving eyes to him. "Severus, promise not to choke the boy, and you'll get his mouth again," Voldemort commanded. Severus huffed and gave a short nod.

Voldemort pressed Harry forward, placing a hand on his cock when he resisted the movement. Harry gasped and gave a small keen, arching against Voldemort. He leaned forward and licked at the vein on the underside of Severus's cock before slowly taking it back in his mouth. When Severus hand curled into his hair, he froze, but the hand didn't hold him down; it simply tugged on his hair as he took Severus deeper into his mouth. Voldemort's fingers slid down his arm, raising it until his hand rested against Severus's balls. "_Do you want to really please Severus_?" Voldemort asked, his breath hot against Harry's ear. "_Give these a little massage_." As Harry's hand close lightly over Severus's balls, he heard Severus give a light moan, and his cock pulsed in Harry's mouth. The hand in his hair tightened to nearly painful as he began to gently massage the balls.

Severus's grip held Harry still as he began to rock his hips. A small hiss from Voldemort made Harry's jaw go slack, and he slid his tongue around Severus's cock every time it plunged between his lips. Voldemort's hands smoothed over his stomach, and encouraging whispers flooded his ears, nearly drowning out the moans spilling from Severus's lips. "Hollow your cheeks," a particular hiss commanded. Immediately, Severus sped up, his eyes burning with passion as he fucked Harry's sweet mouth.

The pulsing of Severus's cock was the only warning Harry got before his mouth was flooded with cum. He swallowed, not wanting to experience the choking sensation from earlier. Voldemort bit back a grown at the sight of Severus's head thrown back in a silent scream, and a small bit of cum dribbling down Harry's chin. As Severus pulled back, a string connected Harry's lips to his cock; it broke and clung to Harry's lips. Voldemort swept forward, licking the cum from Harry's lips and chin before ravishing the teen's mouth. His hand closed around Harry's cock, and after a couple tugs, Harry spilled in his hand, screaming into Voldemort's mouth.

"A whore, just like your father," Severus taunted as he tucked his shirt into his slacks. Harry stared at his with dazed eyes as Voldemort released his lips and stood. He cast a quick cleansing charm on Harry, who flinched as the spell scrubbed against his skin. Voldemort licked the remnants of Harry's cum from his fingers and glanced back at the young man, who now lay curled up in the center of the cell.

"Soon," he whispered to Severus. "Soon, he won't be able to put up a fight; he won't remember how." He pulled the other man from the room, slamming the door behind them. Harry's head went up at the sound, and he ran to the door, screaming to be set free. He pounded his fist against the door, but no one came for him. He slid down the door, sobs wracking his body as he realized how helpless he had become.

In Voldemort's chambers, he ran his hands through Severus hair as the other leaned over a desk, his eyes reading a parchment. "They want to try him and send him to Azkaban," he muttered. "For being a reckless teenager trying to rescue the last of his family." He leaned his head back and looked up at his lord and master. "I do believe you won't need to do much to corrupt our government."

"Yes," Voldemort agreed. He leaned down and claimed Severus's lips with his own. "Which means I can focus on turning Little Saint Potter into our personal plaything." His hands gripped Severus's hair and bit at his lips. "And now, my faithful servant, show me how it felt to have his virgin mouth on your cock."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are an essential source of nutrition for hungry muses.


End file.
